voicesfrombelowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tavern
Also known as "Thompson's Canteen" after its creator. As well as the 'DOG pound' and 'DOG House.' Location: Between the perimeter wall and the mess hall. Technically it has classified as a fortified position. Size: Roughly the size of a basketball court. Though a portion of the space is taken up by the kitchen and bar. As well as several separate rooms that branch off the main room. Not accounted for is the attached Rec room that was build next to the Tavern. It is a one story building but roof has been converted into a fortified position and sniper deck. History: Operations in the Basement have always been hard on those men and women who plumb its depths. For nearly as long as there has been a DOG running operation there has been a bar. The bar now known as the Tavern began operation as a shelf in the back of a half occupied barracks, filled with the combined liqueur of the men in said barracks. Several other barrack's followed suit and after nearly a year it was decided to build a bar and combine the supplies of alcohol. It was named "Thompson's Canteen" after the DOG who suggested the name and helped procure the materials. The bar itself was build fairly close to the entrance to the Basement so to be easily accessible to those coming up from it. Here it sat for several years until one day its name changed quite at random. A now unknown DOG said after sitting down from a long op. "Well it's no 'Tavern on the Green' but it'll do." From that point in time it was the Tavern. In the beginning it was just a bar, it had no real theme. That would change with one man's trip to "Trader Vic's" in San Francisco. When he came back he told the others what he had been drinking. He was very persuasive and they pooled money together and acquired legally and illegally everything that makes a Tiki bar. It was also during this time the mixed drink became common as a DOG drink. A tradition that has held to this day. During this redecoration the original shelf from the barracks was given a place of high honor as it now held the Tiki mugs. Here it sat until the Second Landing was cleared and a forward base was setup. To better serve its clientele the DOG's and Engineers undertook an operation to move it. The building was torn down and reconstructed downstairs. It was also expanded to include more space and several different rooms. It was also during this time period the officer's club was combined with the Tavern. It was also when tragedy struck, as Xenoforms overran the location. During the fight the bar caught on fire and Sergeant Reagan E. Strom despite the danger rushed into the bar. He saved the original shelf and four of the Tiki mugs. After the attack was pushed back there was some debate in the Command staff as whether or not to allow the DOG's to rebuild the bar. This was overruled by the BLACKLIST Committee, who cited that it was good for morale. The bar has since been reconstructed multiple times to accommodate expansion of the Second Landing. It has also served as a strong point from which the DOG's have defended the perimeter of the Second landing. Today: The Tavern exists in the same location it has since 1987, the last major expansion of the Second Landing. It is part bar, part gathering place and part historical archive. Appearance: When you walk in one thing you'll notice is how cluttered it is. While there are still Tiki elements, it's mostly taken up by pictures and recovered Xenofacts. The pictures all labeled, are of past DOG's and locations in the Basement. The Xenofacts have all been donated from the Science team. They are all from events or activities worthy of being remembered. They are stored here in lue of some random shelf; they can and are removed for study but are generally returned. Aside from that there are several big screen TV's that have cable and all the other things a modern bar would have. Just surrounded by 12 foot tall Bremer walls, Hesco bastions and has sniper/machine gun nest on the roof. Staff: There is not a formal staff to the Tavern. Those among the DOG's and Science team who are deemed worth are inducted into the 'Brotherhood of the Tavern'. They are taught to be mixologists and the history of the bar. Notable Tavern components: *Officer's club: A room right off the bar were officers may drink by themselves. The biggest of the private rooms, it has a poker table and two tables. Unusual for an officers club is that Sergeant are allowed use of it. Dating back to Sergeant Stroms valiant rescuing of the shelf and Tiki mugs. Lt. Martinet holds a weekly poker game for the officers and selected Sergeants in this location. *Private Rooms: There are three other private rooms other then the Officer's club. None of them are completely private, two have bead curtains and one has the sewed up remains of a parachute separating them from the bar. When not in the Officer's club you can find Lt. Martinet holding court in one of these, passing on his wisdom to the grunts. *The bar: The bar is made up of two parts. The Bar itself and the alcohol display. The bar is of heavy construction and is designed to be used as firing position. While the alcohol is free, it is considered bad form to attempt to go behind the bar without permission or training as a 'mixologist.' Doing so to much can lead to a temporary banning. *The display: A massive construct that fills up the wall. DOG's don't pay for drinks; they don't because everyone contributes to buying the booze. Since the 1970's there has been a joint account that all DOG's pay into for upkeep of the bar and procurement of alcohol for it. DOG's also buy exotic liquors, liqueurs, juices and other components for drinks. DOG's have in a few cases also acquired or brewed homemade alcoholic beverages. So the bar has an extensive collection of moonshine in its many forms. Some of which were brewed in the basement, giving them strange tastes. All of this is in a specially engineered structure made of bullet proof glass. As with the bar, messing with certain cases will get you booted. *The Shelf: The original holdover from the first bar and a direct connection to the past. Holds a place of high esteem in the display. On it sits the only four Tiki mugs leftover from the original bar. Both are important links to the past for DOGs. All are protected in a locked case, with a key only the head of the bar has. Only one person has attempted to open the box without permission and he got a beer bottle broken over his head. *Gallery: The Gallery takes up nearly one whole wall opposite from the rooms. It is a visual archive of the Project since its beginning. Showing those many who died in the line of duty and places no longer accessible. *Music Row: Since the first Juke box was stolen from a nearby Air Force base the Tavern has had a parade of musical devices. Due to the nature of the Dungeon most equipment is left downstairs, so none of them have been thrown out. A series of juke boxes and stereos line the wall by the door. All are in working condition. The two most modern acquisitions sit here as well a karaoke machine and a PS3 with Rockband. *Kitchen: After the Second Landing's kitchen was updated the remains of which were marked for scrap. They were saved by the Tavern for its use. It is here DOG's may cook for themselves provided they clean up. It is also where the secret recipes of the DOG's are past down from one generation to the next. As with the Bar, the Kitchen is kept stocked by the DOG's themselves. *Ice shower: The Basement isn't New Orleans. While the DOG's may sometimes over indulge, those who make to frequent a habit of it will face punishment. They will face the shower. Directly outside the front door an old field shower is kept at the ready filled with ice water. Those who pass out in the Tavern get a rude wake up call. As does the occasional rookie during hazing. Notable items in the Tavern: *Volcano Tiki Mug: This is reserved for highest ranking officer in the room. When he walks in whoever is drinking after it is required to hand it over to him. The now ranking officer must take it and immediately consume its contents. This mug is also used every 4th of July, when the ranking officer for Project Long Stair visits the troops. On this day as per tradition he will be mixed and will drink the "Big Kahuna Blitz" a beverage whose contents are known only to the mixologists and made only for the CO. Only one CO has ever turned down this offer and upon seeing the drop in morale he relented. *Tumatauenga Tiki Mug: This mug is in the image of the Tiki god of war Tumatauenga. It is used when a rookie has been deemed worthy of being considered a full DOG. As is the tradition, he shall not be informed. Celebrations of a successful mission will occur as normal and when it is obvious he is drunk. His superior will remove himself and return with the Mug filled with the strongest made Zombie possible. The rookie will now be required to down it in under 30 seconds. Success is not required but will result in him being highly thought of. Once finished for good or ill, the mug shall be refilled. He will be required to drink again. Then he will be carried to the shower for an icy wake up. *Pirate Mug: This mug is reserved only for those being promoted. Here the newly promoted DOG shall drink of his preferred beverage. As he is toasted by his compatriots. *Coconut Mug: The largest of the Mugs, it can hold enough alcohol for three people. When lost squad returns, the survivors are toasted and drink from this Mug. *The black box: Hidden somewhere in the bar, this box stores the more irregular competent for drinks. For example: Orc sweat, Caravan Juice, Vaccole water, Orichalum.. etc etc. Stuff that it would be bad to get caught with in an official search. *The Dungeon Masters Guide: Stored in an old safe behind the bar, this massive tome is the complete knowledge the DOG's have acquired over the years. If a DOG proves himself as an effective operator, he will be allowed one page to pass on which he has learned. It is a high honor and the book itself is never loaned out. Those who wish to study it may ask and if deemed worthy may study it at the bar. They are not allowed a drink though, to prevent the book being stained.